Airport Bus
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = AIRPORT_BUS BUS |modelname = airbus |handlingname = AIRBUS |textlabelname = AIRBUS |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = s_m_m_GenTransport (Postal Driver) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 40% White Plate 2 - 60% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Brute Airport Bus is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Airport Bus is essentially a variant of the Bus designated for service within Los Santos International Airport, sharing the same body design and most of their details. The Airport Bus comes in two colour schemes: a green and yellow variant with JiffiRent logos, and a green and white variant with Olympian Rentals logos. All airport buses will read L.S.I.A. as their destinations. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto V The Airport Bus handles the same as the regular Bus, let down by a wide turning radius with poor acceleration, but benefited by a decent top speed. The poor acceleration makes it easy for the player to get busted if attempting to escape a one star wanted level. As the engine is located in the rear, the vehicle can take endless amounts of frontal impacts without damaging the engine, and the rigid chassis prevents the wheels from campering or being exposed to collision damage, making it useful for pushing other vehicles out of the way. The player can also stand on top of a moving Airport Bus without the risk of falling off.File data: vehicles.meta: FLAG_PEDS_CAN_STAND_ON_TOP GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Liveries AirportBus-GTAV-Livery1.png|JiffiRent livery. AirportBus-GTAV-Livery2.png|Olympian Rentals livery. Vehicles AirportBus-GTAV-Front-JiffiRent.png|JiffiRent Airport Bus. (Rear quarter view). AirportBus-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Airport Bus on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly seen driving in and around the Los Santos International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Although much rarer, it can sometimes be seen driving on the service road around the southern end of the two parallel runways of the airport. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Strangely, despite the handling files showing the vehicle is AWD, the Airport Bus in-game does not got enough power or revs to fully reveal its AWD layout, and cannot be seen effective when rolled over; only the rear wheels will spin. This also applies to the standard Bus. *The Airport Bus has marker lights on either side of the vehicle, just below the roof line, while the original Bus does not. In the enhanced version of the game, these lights are added to the original Bus. *Similar to the Bus and the Dashound, there is a glitch where if the player steals an Airport Bus, moves and turns away from the Bus, then looks back, a new driver spawns in the vehicle and sets off. See Also *Bus *Coach *Dashound *Double Decker *Karma Bus *Prison Bus *School Bus References Navigation }}de:Flughafen-Bus (V) es:Airport Bus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Buses Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Service Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute